Puerto Seguro
by Draward95
Summary: One-shot: El mundo se puede derrumbar pero Mai siempre estará ahí, incluso si Zuko le ha roto el corazón otra vez. Smoke and Shadow.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

* * *

 **Puerto seguro**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que este continúe latiendo?(1)". Mai no lo sabe, pero por la cantidad de veces que su corazón ha sido lastimado supone que el pequeño aparato es mucho más fuerte de lo que se cree. O bueno, quizás su corazón es débil pero su alma es fuerte. O quizás está equivocada y su corazón, su alma, ha sido dañado irreparablemente. Tal vez es la cascara vacía que Ty-Lee siempre pensó que era.

No hay otra explicación, no hay nada más que explique cómo es que ella sigue andando a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. No es normal, no es sano… ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Así es ella.

Mai permanece, el mundo se destruye pero Mai está ahí, quieta y en silencio, siempre estoica. El mundo puede estar en guerra, sus padres pueden crear intrigas para avanzar en la escala política, Azula puede engañar y mentir, Zuko puede abandonarla una y otra vez, puede mentirle y dejarla de lado, pero aun así es ella quien permanece de pie.

Azula perdió la razón, Ty-Lee tuvo que abandonar su esencia y pasar a ser una más dentro de las guerreras Kyoshi… ¿Y ella? Mai sigue ahí, de pie. ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿Por qué está de pie? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Terminará por romperse como Azula? ¿Tendrá que mentirse a sí misma como Ty-Lee? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

No tiene respuestas.

Zuko y ella han terminado, otra vez. Para todo el mundo ha sido ella quien le ha dejado, sabe que la critican; "¿Cómo es posible que hayas abandonado al Señor del Fuego en un momento así?". Su madre la odia por haber desaprovechado la maravillosa oportunidad de convertirse en la esposa del Señor del Fuego, su padre… su padre era un idiota loco. Los amigos que creyó estar cultivando junto a Zuko le dieron la espalda apenas supieron de su ruptura. Zuko era la víctima, pobre Zuko. Todos se abalanzan sobre él para curarlo, todas estaban dispuestas a ser la novia del señor del fuego: Katara, Toph… ¡Suki! ¿Cuál de ellas será su reemplazo? Mai apuesta por Suki, la guerrera ed del tipo de Zuko: Independiente y lista, alguien que no exige demasiado. Katara no duraría ni dos segundos: demasiado quejica, sensible, siempre llorando…

Zuko la apartaría de su lado antes de que la maestra agua pudiese pestañear. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que ocurrió con ella? Mai se atrevió a exigir un poco, por primera vez en su vida quería algo, quería a Zuko y no se conformaba con las migajas de afecto que toda su vida ha recibido como un perro hambriento. Quiere a Zuko, ama a Zuko con todo su corazón y necesita que él la ame de la misma forma. No puede ser de otra forma. Pero él no estuvo dispuesto, culpa de Mai. ¿Acaso pensó que él la escogería por sobre algo? ¿Acaso no aprendió nada? En el fondo siempre lo supo, al final ella acepta la verdad; sabe que el honor, su pueblo, el Avatar, sus amigos, todos están antes que ella.

Mai permanece así que Zuko no tiene que esforzarse con ella porque ella siempre está allí, con sus cuchillas listas para dar pelea y salvarlo cuantas veces sea necesario sin importar nada. Si él la abandonó o no, no es algo relevante: ella peleará cuantas veces sea necesario. Ella dará su vida por él, a pesar de que él no la ame, a pesar de que sea otro quien sostiene sus manos en estos momentos y la bese.

Mai puede besar a Kei Lo, puede decirle apodos cursis, pero en el momento de la verdad, ella hará de todo por Zuko. Porque así es ella, leal.

Incluso si el Señor del Fuego ha decidido ignorarla otra vez porque ahora a la lista de cosas importantes antes que ella se encuentra su madre, su padrastro y su nueva hermana…

Incluso así Mai no duda en saltar y recibir la flecha disparada a Zuko. Y mientras la sangre comienza a brotar de su abdomen y Zuko se inclina a ella llorando, susurrando lo mucho que la ama, Mai acepta la verdad: Ella podrá morir, pero su corazón, lo que queda de él —y si es que todavía funciona— será para él, para el hombre que ha amado desde su niñez, sin importar nada.

Por siempre.

* * *

(1) Meyer S, Lun _a Nueva._

 ** _Me encanta Mai, nunca me he atrevido a publicar nada de ella así que espero sus comentarios. Soy una fan de Maiko pero tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados con los comics. Y me enoja tanto lo injustos que son algunos fans con ella: ¿La odian por querer algo mejor? Shut up. Mai es increíble, la amo._**


End file.
